1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods for manufacturing cyclooctanedicarboxylic acid diesters by hydrocarboxyalkylation of 1,5-cyclooctadiene.
2. Discussion of the Background
Cyclooctanedicarboxylic acid diesters are valuable intermediate products in the manufacture of alkyd resins, polyamides, polyesters, and lubricants.
According to Falbe, J., 1967, "Synthesen mit Kohylenmonoxid", pp. 102 ff., cyclooctanedicarboxylic acid diesters can be produced by hydrocarboxyalkylation of 1,5-cyclooctadiene over palladium catalysts. The same reaction should lead only to saturated cyclooctanecarboxylic acid esters if carried out over solid cobalt catalysts.
According to Belgian Patent No. 613,730, in the hydrocarboxylation of 1,5-cyclooctadiene with carbon monoxide and water over nickel catalysts (which method is analogous to hydrocarboxyalkylation), only the saturated cyclooctanecarboxylic acid is produced.
Heretofore, cyclooctanedicarboxylic acid diesters could be produced from 1,5-cyclooctadiene only with the aid of palladium catalysts. There is a need however for a method for producing cyclooctanedicarboxylic acid diesters from 1,5-cyclooctadiene using a non-noble metal compound-containing catalyst composition.